The One
by Belle453
Summary: To win Maxon, does America have it in her to submit like Kriss, deceive like Celeste, or end a war like Elise? The King hates her, the palace is constantly under attack, and Aspen is her guard. Her competition is fiercer than just three other girls. She made her choice, but is the price too high? Watch America find her place within a lost society/nation on the verge of a collapse.
1. Back In

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own The Selection Trilogy (The Selection, The Elite, The One) or any of the characters from the book; I am only writing this story for fun. All characters and credit belong to Kiera Cass.

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I'm new to The Selection Trilogy fandom. I recently read the first two books and fell in love with the characters. I've always wanted to write a fanfic story for a book that hasn't yet been published. So I hope you'll humor me and give this story a chance.

I know there are several people writing a fanfic on the third book, I skimmed through several and they're all excellent so this fandom off to a great start. What I have in mind is very different from anything I've read thus far. Sorry I'm keeping the title the same as the title for the third book - it's not very original and several others have stories called the same - but I really want to write this story as a book. I have no doubts I'll be way off from the real book when it comes out, but it'll be fun to see if I come close on anything.

I have a basic outline for the story in my head, but if there's anything you want to see, please let me know. I'll do my best to incorporate as much as I can.

Thank you, my friend - Vedastus, for the beta.

* * *

**Back In**

"What kind of plan?" I asked with excitement creeping into my being.

"My lady, I think you've looked like a princess long enough and it is now time to start looking like a bride," Anne said with a glint in her eyes.

"A bride?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Lucy's had a dress in mind for you since you first came here. We just didn't know when it would be appropriate for _that_ kind of dress. Now's the time. "

Anne pulled out some sketches from a cabinet and showed me the most beautiful white dress, which made my blue or red one look like child's play. I bowed formally and said in a superior tone, "That would be lovely, Lucy, Anne." All three of them giggled making my arms tingle with warmth. They were my only friends in this palace full of enemies. I had my dinner in my room not wanting to run into a blissful Kriss or Maxon on his way to dinner in Kriss' room. I sighed. It wouldn't be easy knowing I loved him and watching him with the other girls. I reminded myself once again that I needed to gain Maxon's trust.

I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes to a dark room with Aspen standing over me, shaking my shoulder. "What're you doing here, Aspen?" I asked sitting up suddenly alert.

"Mer, I only have five minutes. What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were going home."

I sighed as I got out of the bed. Aspen took a step back as I put some distance between us. I closed my eyes and said, "Aspen, I've made my choice. It's Maxon. He loves me and I lo…"

"You don't mean that, Mer," Aspen said turning me around to face him. He held onto my shoulders tight and kissed me on the lips. A hard, unforgiving kiss. A kiss that reminded me of everything we once had.

I pushed back and said, "Stop that. I told you. I've made my choice. I could've left, but I chose to stay and fight for Maxon. I can't do this with you anymore. I'm not an island; I need an anchor. Maxon's my anchor. This is it. You'll always be my first love, but it's over between us. I think we both knew it was over back in my room before Maxon even came into my life."

"You don't mean that, Mer. I love you. It's always just been you. I can wait. You can't trust him, Mer. Not the way you can trust me. And you know that."

"Maybe, but I love him. I loved you once and I know what love is," I reasoned.

His beautiful green eyes that once made warmth spread through me, chilled me to the core as he narrowed them at me and asked, "Then why do you still have that jar with one penny by your bedside?"

It was the last piece of Aspen left. I'd unpacked it once again. No, I didn't believe that. Aspen was my first love; a small part of my heart would always belong to him. I picked up the jar with shaky hands as a few tears fell from my eyes. I looked down at the jar and then up into Aspen's eyes. He shook his head and said, "Don't, Mer…"

I didn't let him finish as I gently placed the jar in his hands. "Take it, Aspen. It's yours anyway. You better go." I turned around as tears rolled down my face. I heard a glass break as Aspen's loud steps carried him out my door. I didn't want to turn around. If he'd smashed the jar of pennies, I didn't want to see it. I couldn't watch my heart break again. With a deep, steadying breath I turned around and sighed. He'd broken a glass of water – not the jar of pennies. A selfish part of me wanted to run behind Aspen and stop him. I'd chosen Maxon, but Aspen and I didn't have to say goodbye. We could still be friends. Why could I only have only one of them in my life? It wasn't fair.

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a big towel to clean up the mess. I got most of the pieces of glass up with the towel, but one stubborn, rebellious piece stayed on the floor. No matter how much I tried to scoop it up, it didn't come up; it just moved from side to side making screeching noises on the floor. I decided to ignore it. I walked back into the bathroom and threw the towel in the trashcan. Walking back into the room, I ignored, or better yet, tried to ignore the last piece of glass on the floor. Even though it was fairly dark, even though it was a small-clear, thin piece of glass, it was as if that was all my eyes saw. Kneeling on the floor, I tried to pick up the thin piece of glass once again. And once again it screeched on the floor, but refused to come up. Frustration combined with loss made more tears fall out of my eyes. Even through the haze of full-on crying eyes, I could see the small piece of glass. A tear fell directly on top of the piece magnifying it even more than before. The glass shone underneath the perfect spherical tear until another one fell on top of it and disturbed the mirage it created.

I didn't want to see the piece of glass anymore. Exasperated, I covered it with my right palm. The dime size thin piece of glass stuck to my wet palm and came up with it. I brought it closer to my face to see it better. It may have been defiant, but I was more stubborn. For an unexplained reason, the thought made me smile and wipe my tears. I was Lady America. I was stubborn. I was Maxon's first choice and now he would be mine. No one was going to take him away from me.

Aspen was my past; Maxon will be my future. Determined, I lifted my hand to wipe my tears, momentarily forgetting about the rebellious piece of glass on my palm. Immediately, I shrieked in pain as the glass cut my cheek on the maxilla bone. I rushed to the bathroom as the glass was now stuck to my cheek surrounded by blood as red as the color of my hair. I cupped my hand to fill it with water and let my bleeding cheek rest into the pool of water sighing as its coolness eased the pain. It felt too good so I gave up on the little water in my hand and stuck my face under the running water from the fancy faucet. Finally, I felt the rebellious glass slide off my cheek and flow down the drain.

* * *

I woke up to sharp lights coming through the curtains Lucy and Anne were pulling back as Mary chirped, "Good morning, Lady America." As I rolled over to block the sunlight I heard her gasp. Alerted I woke up only to realize she gasped at the streaks of dried, dark-colored blood on my pillow.

I sat up slowly and said, "I dropped a glass and a piece of glass struck me there. It'll be fine. It's just a cut."

Mary, Anne and Lucy hemmed and hawed over the cut and immediately began applying creams out of a first-aid kit. "Lady America, you must be very careful. Why didn't you call us?"

"I didn't because it wasn't a big deal and I fell asleep soon after it happened." I knew they weren't happy with my explanation. Anne pursed her lips to not contradict me. She knew it was a losing battle.

"I think you had better have breakfast in your room today. I'll send a message down that you have a headache and you'll rest in your room the rest of the day," Anne said sternly. I sighed knowing that was probably the best. The day passed slowly as one of my maids stayed in the room with me throughout the day. The cut on my cheek had turned into an angry-looking mark and the girls worried it would forever scar my otherwise perfect complexion. I couldn't worry about that. I told myself I needed that cut. It was like the pain I felt at losing Aspen. Strong and angry for now, but one that would dull with time.

In the early evening hours, I stepped out on my balcony, disappointed that Maxon hadn't even come to check on me. I wondered if his father was keeping him away. The King had made it clear that I was not _his_ choice. A small part of me wondered how the queen felt and whether that even mattered. How much did her opinions really matter? The King was absolute in his decisions and he'd left enough marks on Maxon's back to prove it. I had to stop myself from that train of thought. I didn't know how, but I sensed him before I actually saw him. When I turned my head, there he was – standing at the door to the balcony, arms folded, just looking at me with a smile on his face. Immediately I ran into his arms and he opened them just as I reached him. "You're here. I missed you."

"Sorry. My father's kept me busy in meetings all day. And then when I came up here, you looked so beautiful against the sunset that I couldn't help myself," Maxon said, his breath tickled my neck; I felt his eye lids close against my skin as he inhaled. He moved his arms up my sides and held on to my face as if I was the most precious thing in his world. Without opening his eyes, Maxon brought his lips down to mine and kissed me gently.

"Max," I breathed out. Immediately, I pulled back, embarrassed at my slip.

He opened his eyes with a smile on his lips and in his eyes. Immediately his smile turned to curiosity as he noticed my angry scar. "What happened, darling?"

I tried to take a step away from him, but he wouldn't let me. He held me in place as I explained the same as I had to my maids. Maxon looked hard into my eyes and said, "This is why you need the maids to sleep in your room with you."

"But…," I began my protest until the hard set of his jaw quieted me. There it was once again, Maxon saying with his eyes, _This is what I'm talking about. I need you to trust me and not always act stubbornly._

I dropped my eyes and my shoulders in submission. I promised him I'd do what he wanted. Maxon lifted my chin with his finger and said as he sighed, "Let me think about the best way to keep you safe at night." He kissed me again and said apologetically, "I'm sorry I can't stay." He gently ran his finger over the scar and lightly kissed it. My heart sank. Was that all the time he could spare me? I smiled for him, through my disappointment, and kissed his cheek.

I would have to do something about my scar. I couldn't let it keep me holed up in my room as the other girls got more time with Maxon. I went through my night-time routine with my maids without a single complaint. Mary and Anne left with a polite curtsey just after nine. Lucy stayed. I sighed and asked, "Are you planning on staying the night in here?"

Lucy looked at me sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry, Lady America, but the Prince gave me very strict instructions."

I liked Lucy; I just didn't want her in my room. The room alone was bigger than my house, but her presence felt suffocating. I took a few deep breaths and stepped out onto the balcony for some fresh air. I repeated softly, "I love him. I'm doing this for Maxon."

"Doing what for me?" Maxon asked as I turned around startled at the sound of his voice.

Bringing a hand to my heart, I scolded, "You scared me."

"Sorry, darling," he said pulling my hand away and pulling me into his arms. I rested my head on his strong chest letting his steady heartbeats calm my racing heart in vain. It wasn't going to happen while his fingers softly whispered up and down my back sending vibrations of desire through my thin nightgown and robe. "Better?" he asked after a few moments.

I laughed and said, "Yes and no. My heart's still racing, but not in the same way as before." He leaned down and kissed me, teasing my lips apart with his own.

"Lucy," I breathed into the kiss after a bit.

"She's gone to bed," Maxon replied.

I broke the kiss and looked back at him, "You're not going to make her sleep in here with me?" He shook his head. I hugged him and said, "Oh, Maxon, you're the best."

He squeezed me and whispered in my ear, "I liked it better when you called me Max."

I pushed back from his embrace once again to look into his eyes. Eyes that held love and understanding for me. I lifted my hand to his cheek and whispered, "Max." He captured my lips immediately in a toe-curling, butterflies-fluttering-in-my-stomach, there's-no-one-but-us kind of kiss. On its own accord, my body melted into his. Suddenly Maxon bent down and hooked his hand under my knees as he hoisted me up in his arms. "Max, your back?" I worried aloud.

"It's fine," he mumbled into another kiss. He gently placed me on the bed as he hovered over me, kissing me.

"The door," I barely got out in between the kissing.

"I already locked it," he panted out.

We kissed for what seemed like hours. Finally he lay next to me, gathering me in his arms. It was as if we were back in that safe room where our world only consisted of the two of us. Sleepily I murmured, "Are you staying?"

He ran his fingers up and down my arm with the softest touch and said, "It's the only solution to keeping you safe at night. And…"

"And what?" I asked suddenly alert.

"And, it seems I've become addicted to sleeping with you in my arms."

"Max, I missed you last night too." I turned into his chest and snuggled against it, inhaling the scent of him. We wrapped our arms around each other as exhaustion and sleep took over. _I really could do this with Max by my side._

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?**


	2. Realizing His Love

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for welcoming me/my story with so much enthusiasm and love. Thank you especially to all the guest reviewers since I can't thank you personally. Thank you, maggiebswim, for the encouragement to get this chapter up ASAP. I may have let it slide a few more days without her. Lastly thank you, Vedastus, for the beta.**

* * *

**Realizing His Love**

When Max's soft kisses woke me, I noticed it was only four in the morning. "Mmm…I like this wake-up call even if it is too early," I said.

Max smiled and said, "I better leave before your maids come in. We don't want to give them a heart attack." He kissed me once more before extricating himself out of my arms and blankets. I could see how this was all very new to him and the look in his eyes made my feet tingle. I wished he could stay. When I pouted, he leaned down and kissed me again, "Believe me I wouldn't be leaving now if it wasn't for your reputation." I pushed the blanket aside as he straightened, ready to get out bed, when he gently held my shoulder down, "Don't get up. Stay in bed. Get some more sleep."

I couldn't help myself and placed both my hands around his face and kissed him again. Any doubts I had of staying in the competition or eventually becoming a queen disappeared with thoughts of nights in Max's arms and lazy mornings with him. I stood up to walk Max to the door as I teased, "I suppose we've never conformed to the Selection rules, have we?"

He smiled, a slow, sexy smile meant just for me and said, "No, we haven't. I can't imagine you conforming to anything you don't want to." He kissed my cheek again and said, "See you at breakfast." Max opened the door, looked both ways and quietly left my room. I knew trying to sleep was a hopeless task, but that didn't mean I couldn't snuggle with the pillow Max slept on – the one that still smelled like him.

When my maids finally came in, they were happy to see me smiling. They dressed me in a simple knee-length, lavender frock. Anne explained as Mary fixed my hair, "We're slowly moving you towards white with the softer colors. With only three other girls left, we need to kick up our strategy for winning." I felt my cheeks heat and watched a blush creep up my neck; what would they think if they knew Max spent the entire night with me – holding me, kissing me? "Beautiful," Anne said as Mary turned me around to face the others.

Breakfast was just as I expected, Celeste vying for Max's attention, the King ignoring me, Kriss sending shy smiles to Max while blushing. Surprisingly, Elise ignored us all. The queen was the only one who watched me with thoughtful eyes. I had no idea what she was looking for. One of the guards walked in with a message for the King and he left immediately. He didn't take Max with him, which was odd, but not anything I'd complain about.

As the King left, he took all the formalities with him too. Max walked to Elise, whispered something in her ear and then kissed her hand. He did the same with Celeste. I sighed when he reached Kriss. It was most painful to watch their interactions. Max sat on the empty chair next to Kriss and she immediately laced her fingers with his. I didn't want to see them together, but it was hard to ignore their exchange since Kriss was sitting opposite to me. I looked at my food. I didn't know if I was angry, sad or embarrassed. The man I loved, who loved me too – the man whose arms I'd spent the night in – sat across the table from me holding another girl's hand. Suddenly I felt nauseous looking at my food. Sure he'd spent the night in my room, but he hadn't looked my way even once this morning.

When I looked up, my eyes locked with another pair of brown eyes, much like Maxon's eyes. The Queen gave me a small smile as if she knew exactly how I felt. _She probably did._ A hand grazed my elbow and I recognized the touch immediately. It sent my heart racing and my stomach fluttering, which had nothing to do with the earlier bout of nausea. Maxon traced his fingers down my arm until he reached my hand. He lifted my hand to his lips and with mischief in his eyes, he asked, "How about you, my dear? How was your night?" If I'd blinked, I would've missed the small wink he gave me. A smile spread across my face immediately. Something had shifted between us. Max seemed more open, more carefree than he'd been even around me. He looked like a ten-year old who'd just won his favorite game. Maybe this was all a game and it would be easier if I treated the other girls as part of a game. Not me and Max, though. No, whatever was happening between us was real.

"I've never slept better. Never felt safer," I replied.

His eyes danced as he said, "Well, then, my dear, I think you're starting to see some of the advantages of living in the palace."

I decided I liked this Max. I liked his smile, his carefree attitude and his veiled attempts at flirting. "Um-hm!" I said simply. He kissed my hand again and with a small squeeze he let it go. Sure he spent less time with me than he did with Kriss, but I didn't want to drive myself crazy thinking about what it all meant. He wanted me to trust him and I had to trust him that he knew what he was doing.

When Sylvia entered, the Queen left. Then Max was about to leave and Celeste said loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Prince Maxon, you look very good in blue. You should always wear blue pajamas." She sent him a sultry wink. To his credit he only responded with a polite, tight smile.

I sat back down, as Sylvia launched into the day's activities. The look on Kriss' face was one of pure torture. If Max hadn't spent the night with me, maybe I'd have that same look on my face too. It was obvious the stakes were much higher with only the four of us left. I chanced a quick glance at Elise and she looked neither smug nor worried. _What was going on with her? _She'd acted strangely all morning.

Sylvia continued explaining the rest of our day and mentioned something about a new presentation for the next show. I should've been listening especially since I really needed to make up for my last presentation, but I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering to Elise. She was only physically present in the room with us. Her eyes looked glazed in such a way that it was easy to see her mind was somewhere completely different.

"Elise, is everything alright? You seem distracted," I asked as soon as Sylvia left us for our free day.

Elise looked back at me horrified and said, "No! Nothing is alright. The war with New Asia…," she stopped suddenly as Celeste loudly thumped down more magazines on the table. Elise's face hardened and she said, "Excuse me, I'm not feeling well. I'll be in my room."

I tried to go see her later, but her maids turned me away telling me she didn't feel up to visitors. I had nothing to do, but wait for Max to come, if he would come. I didn't know really if last night would repeat every night.

* * *

I was more relieved than happy when I heard Max's voice bidding Lucy goodnight. She questioned if she'd be needed later, but Max smoothly explained, he appointed a guard outside my room again. Lucy left with a curtsey and Max locked the door once again. I ran into his open arms and finally understood what it felt to truly come _home_. His arms were my home; they were my safe haven. No one – not even Aspen – had ever made me feel so safe and loved.

"America," he whispered as his lips glided along my neck, up my jaw line and finally made their way to my lips. I was home.

"Did you really appoint a guard outside my door?" I asked hoping it wasn't Aspen.

"No," he said smiling mischievously. "I've appointed one inside your door." Max took a step back and saluted as he said, "Prince Maxon Schreave at your service, Lady America." I giggled happy. At least Aspen would no longer guard my door at night.

I led him to the balcony; it was a full moon and a beautiful night. When I moved to face him, he pulled me back into his arms. "If I can't do this all day, then I'm not letting you out of my arms all night." He said playfully.

I shrugged. "Max, how long do we have to do this? Do you still think I'll abandon you?"

Max sighed deeply and said, "I don't think you'll abandon me." He turned me around in his arms to look into my eyes and continued, "America, do you remember the first conversation we had about the man or the crown?" I nodded. "I know it's never been about the crown for you."

I laughed bitterly and agreed, "No, Max, I want you in spite of the crown."

He smiled, "I know. I don't doubt that for a minute." Max ran his fingers down my cheek and said, "I want you to be sure you want this. This life in the palace as a princess and eventually a queen. I know it's not what you ever envisioned for yourself. I know my world is very different from yours. So I want you to be sure. If you can look into my eyes and tell me seriously that you're ready for this life then I promise I'll put an end to the Selection tomorrow morning."

Time stopped as we looked into each other's eyes. "I want to stay," I said and whispered softly, "For you."

Max pulled me closer as he buried his face in my hair, "I know you do, sweetheart. I know you do." We both knew what it meant. I couldn't lie to him; he deserved this truth from me. Kriss and Celeste were both more ready for a future queen's life than I was. "Kriss is ready for this life. And she loves you." I whispered into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "I know." I tightened my hold around him. This was another piece of evidence of how far Max was willing to go for me. He'd taken his father's caning to protect me from it – even after he vowed to never take it again. Now I also understood he could've ended the Selection – the competition days ago. He liked Kriss well enough. She loved him. She was suited for the life in the palace. The people of Illèa already loved her. I'd been upset over Max continuing the Selection for no reason. I'd even thought he enjoyed having so many girls around constantly vying for his attention…giving him whatever he wanted. I thought back to how upset I'd been at him the night I saw him with Celeste. The Selection was still active not in spite of me, but _for_ me. He was waiting for me to whole-heartedly accept this life with him. Not just love him, but accept his life too. The Selection was still on not because he was getting whatever he wanted from the girls, but because I couldn't yet give him what he needed. "Are you crying?" Max asked pushing back a little. I shook my head into his chest; he lifted my chin and asked as he wiped my tears, "Why?"

I took a deep breath, "The competition is still on because of me. You've already chosen me; you're just waiting for me to choose you and accept this life with you."

Max kissed my forehead and explained, "I thought you knew that by now. You've always been my only choice, America." He rubbed my back and laughed a little as he said, "Before the Selection, ironically, I worried about the girls wanting the crown more than they'd want me. I never once dreamed that I could meet a girl who would just want me. I never thought the hard part would be to convince her to accept the crown and life in the palace."

I smiled and said, "I'm sorry; I tend to do everything backwards, don't I?" He laughed his carefree laugh and kissed me instead of replying to my question.

As we made our way back into my room, I asked, "Max, Elise seemed distracted today. She excused herself most of the day. She started to say something about the war in New Asia, but then stopped herself as Celeste came over to us." I saw him stiffen just a little; enough to know my question concerned him.

He shrugged his shoulders as he took off his robe and said, "I don't know what she wanted to say about the war. She seemed fine to me this morning, but then you know that I don't really know her well enough to discern her moods."

"Did you really just say discern?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Come here, you." He said impishly grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "A product of my education, my dear," he teased and kissed me before I could answer. This kiss was different from the earlier kisses, it was slow yet carnal. It awoke desire inside me I didn't know existed. My hands reached for the buttons on his pajama top and he immediately covered my hand with his, stopping me. "America, I told you once that I'm terrible at staying away from you. You become a hundred times more addicting with every moment I spend with you. I've learned to control my needs and desire my whole life. I've walked a very straight line. When I'm with you, I want to throw all that away. I want to throw away all restraints. I am allowing myself the freedom, against my proper judgment, to stay the night with you. I do want you to whole-heartedly want me and this life with me, but I don't ever want you to feel stuck in it." He dropped his forehead to mine and said, "I don't want you to leave, but if you decide to – I want you to do it untainted. Unmarked."

Max had given me and my needs a lot of thought. It's hard to believe I once thought I hated him or feared he may take advantage of me. _Unmarked?_ With or without a physical relationship, he'd left his mark on me. No one would ever love me as completely as Max. "I won't leave you. You'll see."

"I hope not," he said as he kissed me again and lowered me on the bed. He settled on the bed with a pillow propped against his back. I wondered if it still hurt. I knew he wouldn't have let me see his back if he had any other choice that day. The scars on his back embarrassed him, but the newer ones were just more proof of his love for me. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him.

After a while he spoke, "America, will you sing for me?"

I knew I shouldn't have tensed the way I did. My body going rigid in his arms. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I couldn't help but see the image of Aspen and me in the tree house, kissing, while I sang to him. My eyes automatically moved to the nightstand where my tiny jar of pennies once sat. There was nothing there anymore; it was empty. There was nothing between me and Aspen anymore either, but the memories were still strong. "What?" Max asked confused.

I forced myself to smile, and said as lightheartedly as possible, "I haven't practiced singing since I got here. I don't want you to hear me for the first time when I'm so out-of-practice."

He laughed and asked, "Okay, then, how do you want me to hear you sing?"

Indulging him in this little game while distracting myself from thoughts of Aspen, I thought for a moment and said, "Hmmm…maybe I should be on a stage. Everyone important to us would be watching. I'd sing. You'd listen. Eventually our eyes would meet and even though I would be on a stage with thousands of people watching, I'd sing just for you and you'd know it."

"The world around us would disappear because I have no doubt your voice is so powerful that it would lure me in," Max picked up where I left off. No one had ever finished one of my thoughts so accurately before. I almost wanted to laugh. Max would never be allowed to sit amidst thousands of people. Too many security protocols for that to happen. "That sounds nice," Max said as we both drifted off to sleep with dreams of a future together.

Once again Max woke me by peppering light kisses all over my face. "Must you go already?"

He sighed and said, "I must. It's almost four." One more embrace and I walked him to the door. When Max opened the door, we both gasped at the unexpected person standing on the other side.

"Your Majesty," Aspen bowed formally to Max. He did not look directly at me, but I knew he saw me out of the corner of his eye. _This was not happening._ I closed my eyes willing Aspen to disappear, willing myself to wake up from a bad dream, but when I opened my eyes both Aspen and Max were still standing there.

Max looked from my flushed face to Aspen's stone-like face and back and forth again. "You're the officer from Carolina. Am I correct? What are you doing here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Aspen turned fully towards Max and without a hint of fear in his eyes, he said, "I apologize for being out of uniform, sir."**_*1 _**

How could Aspen sound so casual and fearless standing at my door at four in the morning, in his plain clothes - not the uniform? I looked down, unable to face Aspen or Max, as they both turned towards me. I heard rather than saw Max's jaw clench as he said, "America...,"

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Woops!**

**__*****1:** Is a quote directly from _The One_ - As far as I know Cass has given us a sneak peek into the third book with 4 different lines. I have plans to include all four (if there are more, I'll do my best to include those as well). This is the first one and they won't necessary be in the order she shared them. 


End file.
